


Everything I Did to Get to You

by DreamDrop



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Best Friends to Lovers, Damen doesn't realize that Laurent is Laurent, Damen goes out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Laurent wears leather pants, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots, They Are Idiots, Unexpected Meetings, and a sheer shirt, and knee-high boots, you can pry him from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop
Summary: There were three facts about his life that Damen knew to be absolutely true.1.	He loved his job.2.	Nikandros would never approve of the person he chose to date.3.	Laurent was his best friend until the day either of them died and probably even longer.In which Damen and Laurent are best friends but nothing more and Damen goes out with Auguste, Nikandros and Lazar just to see the personification of sexiness in the body of a blond man on the dance floor. Little does he know just who exactly this blond man is and that maybe there would be more possibilities to think about than just a one-nightstand.
Relationships: Damen/Jokaste (previous), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	Everything I Did to Get to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers.  
> I know I should write on my open stories... I KNOW! Believe me, but then yesterday I got this idea stuck in my head and it just needed to be put out there. I wrote most of that while I should have been sleeping.  
> But now that I finished it I am so glad I wrote it and I would love to hear from you.  
> Inspired by the song Everything I Did to Get to You by Ben Platt.  
> Best wishes and stay healthy!

There were three facts about his life that Damen knew to be absolutely true.

  1. He loved his job.
  2. Nikandros would never approve of the person he chose to date.
  3. Laurent was his best friend until the day either of them died and probably even longer.



There wasn't much to say about fact number one. He was a professor at a university for Sport Science and he couldn't imagine a better job for himself. He flourished when he could interact with his students and give them advice and he enjoyed his field in general. And then there was the fact that three of the most important people in his life worked at the university he taught too. Auguste was the chancellor and that meant that he was Damen's boss, but it didn't mean that their personal relationship suffered from it. Quite the opposite actually, they were both capable of receiving criticism and that meant that they both strived for their best while giving each other feedback. 

Nikandros was a fellow professor, he taught politics and his research leaned towards international relationships. Nikandros was a steady part of Damen's life since they both were in kindergarten. They were almost like brothers and that meant a lot to Damen, especially considering what had happened recently. But he wasn't thinking about THE INCIDENT as Laurent had taken to paraphrase the catastrophe that was his life after he had realized that Damen flinched every time he called the situation by its name. 

That was actually a pretty smooth transition to the topic of Laurent's employment. Because Laurent had decided, to the utter enjoyment of Damen and Auguste and the grief of Nikandros, to abandon his post as assistant professor in Arles and move to Marlas and take up a job at the university they all worked at. Laurent had the new professorship in "Human Aspects of Software Engineering". This meant that he had moved seven months ago and that was the best news Damen had received in the last seven years since Laurent had moved away from Marlas for his PhD.   
That much to fact number one.

Then fact number two, which was a lot more interesting. Nikandros was an absolute bastard. He hated every single person Damen dated and that with relish. Almost as if he enjoyed his own discontent. Nikandros was also, most of the time, right. Damen had no good hand in choosing the people he dated, and he got his heart broken regularly because of it. Well, THE INCIDENT was the best proof he could get that he was unlucky while dating. It also caused Nik to gift him a black shirt with bold, white letters that spelled out to: "I shouldn't be allowed to date at all, and Nik is ALWAYS right". If he reflected on it, he probably was just unable to pick people that were good for him at all, independent of the relationship he shared with them. Because Nik was an asshole.

He was pretty sure that the only person who was really having his back regardless of the circumstances was Laurent and that brought him to fact number three. Laurent was his best friend in the whole world. Yes, he was aware of the fact that he sounded like a five-year-old, but it was true, and he wouldn't let Nik's disapproving look spoil him the simple pleasure of waxing poetic about his friendship with Laurent. Laurent was amazing and Damen seriously loved him. He would do everything for his best friend and they both knew it. Laurent was, most likely, the most important person in his life. 

But maybe he should start at the beginning. As mentioned before, Damen met Nikandros in kindergarten and they took to each other immediately. They liked the same things and had similar interests and were compatible in everything they started. Sports, academics, even fighting when they had to. 

They met Laurent and Auguste some years later when their family moved in next door to Nikandros. Auguste was five years older than them and the coolest guy on the planet, at least in their eyes. He was even cooler than Kastor, Damen's half-brother, who was seven years older than them and who smoked. Big deal back then. But Nikandros and Damen agreed that Auguste was much more their type of guy. The blond was all smiles and good mood and jokes, and they liked that a lot. Preferred it to the way Kastor scowled and swore.

They were also rather easy to impress back then, and Auguste was, with his 16 years of age, already a very accomplished sportsman, who showed them a lot of new and exciting things. Laurent, who was a whole 10 years younger than his older brother wasn't really interesting back then. Neither Nik nor Damen took note of him, but Auguste loved him dearly and took him everywhere. Laurent was a silent but very intelligent child. He never bothered them and thus he was adopted into their little group rather fast.

The years went by and when Damen and Nikandros turned 18, Damen realized that he liked Laurent's company very much. He spent more and more time with the other boy and the older they got, the closer their relationship. Damen soon realized that he connected with Laurent on a whole new level. It was incomparable to the friendship he shared with Auguste or even Nikandros. Because for Laurent, he would have jumped in front of a moving train, he would have suffered through the worst torture and that without a word of complaint, he would have walked through hell and back for the younger of the Leblanc brothers. 

When Damen was 24, he realized all that and for a moment, he was scared and very unsure of himself. He had a minor breakdown and fretted for weeks until Laurent had rolled his eyes and told him, "Damianos, stop freaking out for fucks sake. Whatever you are thinking about, either you go and change something, or you just accept it as it is. There is no sense in panicking." Obviously, he was right and that shook Damen from his mental breakdown, and he accepted the fact, that Laurent was the most important person in his life, his best friend forever and ever and he settled down.

He had rolled the thought in his head, had brooded over it and had tried to imagine a life without Laurent, which was absolutely impossible and thus he had just rolled with it. 

When Laurent had left with 23 to start his PhD at Arles University, Damen had seriously considered to move as well. The only reason he didn't was his mother and up until know, he wasn't sure if it had been the right decision. Laurent had called him every single day and they had taken to video calling at least twice a week, but it was just not the same. Yet, neither of them had wanted to risk falling out of contact. Damen because he knew he wouldn't survive otherwise and Laurent… well, whatever reasons he had to keep in touch, Damen thanked every deity that he knew of for them.

And now, at 35, he was absolutely certain that he had done the right thing with clinging to Laurent like a drowning person to a lifeline. Because Laurent was the only thing that had kept him from an absolute breakdown after THE INCIDENT. He was not ashamed to admit to the fact that he had been very fucked over, depressed and lost before his best friend had decided to move back to Marlas and neither Auguste nor Nikandros were able to really help him. Auguste's strategy was having as much fun as he could to get out of his depressed thoughts while Nik had fluctuated between I-told-you-so's and being mutually miserable. Needlessly to say that he had been only more miserable with each try of them to get him out of his depressed little bubble. 

Then Laurent came back, seven months ago and had pulled him out of his depression with the words, "Now I am back, and you should show me around."   
It was as easy as that. Showing Laurent the city and reacquainting him with every single little notch they had once called their own was the best cure he could imagine. He was so completely distracted, that he had started into the new term with as much motivation as every other term.

Laurent never pressured him into explaining himself or justifying certain decisions and that was a balm for his bleeding heart. Damen could just be himself and he realized that he hadn't been himself for a long long time.   
He could open up at his own pace and he still felt close to tears whenever he thought about this first month of Laurent being back. 

Obviously, Damen had helped him move. He lived on campus, the quarters for the teaching staff were rather luxurious. The old Marlas castle had been remodeled and there was enough space to hold the whole student and teaching body in different parts of the campus. Laurent now lived right next door to Damen and that was almost too perfect to be true, but Auguste had, for the first time ever, used his influence so that Laurent got the quarters beside Damen's own.

At the end of the moving day, he had started to gush out details while he sorted through Laurent's books without really making sense, but Laurent had just looked at him, nodded along and then hugged him close without asking anything. Little by little, Damen had retold him everything over the next month of what had happened with Jokaste and Laurent had never judged and never raged. He had held Damen close and stroked his hair and whispered little things in his ear that made him laugh. 

Laurent was perfect and Damen was so very grateful to know him. He hadn't even damned Jokaste or Kastor. He hadn't cried out in rightful indignation when Damen had told him how Jokaste, his girlfriend of five years had cheated on him with his own brother of all people since the start of the relationship. He had just been there and that was worth everything to Damen. Nikandros and Auguste had done enough in the outrage-and-fury department. He now needed someone who focused on him and not on his cheating ex or bastard of a brother and Laurent had done exactly that. 

"Damen? Where are you with your thoughts?" The words ripped him out of his musings, and he lifted his gaze to smile at Laurent, who sat across from him in one of the canteens of the university.

"I just thought about how utterly fucked I was before you showed up here seven months ago."   
Something in Laurent's face darkened but he hid it quickly, and if Damen hadn't known him so well, he wouldn’t have caught it at all. "Well, I pride myself to be rather enjoyable to be around. And with company like Nikandros, it's no wonder you felt depressed." 

Nikandros, who sat beside Damen, scoffed. "Enjoyable, my ass."  
Laurent smirked. "Too much information, Nikandros."  
This caused the other professor to sputter indignantly. "Stop twisting the words in my mouth. You know exactly what I meant!"

Damen laughed. Nik had joined them for lunch and as much as he fought with Laurent, it was always teasing and stemmed from their long acquaintance, because they weren't friends really, and shared worry for Damen. He truly appreciated that the two of them put up with each other from time to time, even if they both did it for his sake alone.  
He listened to them bickering like an old married couple, while happily shoving another bite in his mouth. His gaze still fixed upon Laurent. God, he had missed him, he couldn't look at him enough. 

Well, to be honest, even if Laurent had been a stranger, he most likely would have stared at him whenever he could. Because Laurent was an 11 on a 10 points scale. He was so unbelievably attractive that he went beyond the measuring frame. 

He was rather tall and slender. His legs went on for days and the way he clothed himself only accentuated that fact. Because Laurent always wore fitted trousers, a button up shirt and a waistcoat. Only during the hottest summer days did he sometimes leave the waistcoat at home. Today Laurent wore grey trousers, a white shirt and a pale gray waistcoat with a silver pattern. He looked devastating. His golden hair was artfully tousled in a way that looked effortlessly but either needed hours to style or genes like Laurent had them. The silver-grey of his waistcoat brought out the silver specks in his unbelievably blue eyes and Damen felt ready to drown in them.

Laurent's full, pink lips stretched into a genuine smile when he noticed Damen staring and he raised one golden eyebrow in question. "Damen, you seem very distracted today. Are you alright?" Even his voice was silky and devastating.

He pulled himself together. "Yes, sorry. I just thought that I should go out again. Care to join me?"  
Laurent leaned back in his chair, smile still playing around his mouth. His long, slender legs stretched out under the table, one of his feet bumped against Damen's shin, neither of them pulled back.

"When do you plan to go out?"  
"Today?" It was Friday and Damen wanted to show Laurent around the clubs, something they had yet to do, because Damen didn't feel up to the task until now.  
"Who is going out today?" Lazar, another professor piped up, while looking Laurent up and down appreciatively. 

Something tightened in his chest. He didn't like this look directed at Laurent. No, he deserved something far better than someone who stared at him as if he was cattle one considered buying.   
Pallas, one of the assistant professors in Damen's department, sat down beside Laurent and kicked Lazar in the shin in the process, what seemed to startle the other man enough to sit down.

Nik sighed. "Damen and I." Obviously, Nik wouldn't let him go alone. "Would you like to come?"  
Pallas sighed, "I would love to, but I don't think I can. My brother needs help with the kids."  
Lazar immediately deflated a little, Damen was glad to observe. "And you Laurent, will you be there too?"  
Laurent tilted his head, his gaze still focused on Damen. "I can't. I already have plans."

What? Why did he not know about these so called "plans"? Damen wanted to ask a thousand questions. For example: With whom? Where? When? Why?   
But he kept them back. It was not his place to question Laurent even for a second and he refrained from doing so normally. But since Laurent's return he found it harder and harder to stick to his resolution of not interfering with Laurent's private life more than he already did.

Lazar sighed again. "What a shame. But in this case, you need my presence even more, otherwise the two of you will just sit inside a bar and drink until you both feel depressed enough to go home. But don't worry, I will save you two miserable dicks from yourselves. No need to thank me."  
Damen snorted. Partly because of the brazenness of Lazar's statement, partly because he knew his fellow professor was right. They really needed him to stop the evening from being a pity party.

"Maybe you could ask Auguste? He loves going out and then the responsibility for ensuring you all have a great time and good mood wouldn't fall on Lazar's shoulders alone?" Laurent's proposal made sense and Damen nodded. Yes, he should definitively ask Auguste too.  
They would have a lot of fun this way and maybe he would even feel up to the challenge of chatting someone up? Who knew?

He used the break between two classes to text Auguste and ask him, if he cared to join them. The reply was immediate and very enthusiastic. Damen grinned and felt himself actually looking forward to the evening, even without Laurent participating.  
Yes, he decided, he would have fun and he would leave the whole Jokaste catastrophe behind him. He just needed to be mentally prepared for every mischief Lazar could come up with on such short notice and then everything would work out fine. No trouble at all. 

"Hey professor, are there good news? You seem awfully happy." One of his PhD students called over at him and Damen laughed and flipped him off. "None of your business. Better prepare the lesson for the first semester!" he called back and put the phone back in his bag. He needed to focus on his classes, because he loved his job too much to slack off now.

When he finally entered his rooms that evening, he was sore in the best of ways and in dire need of a shower. He hurried because he knew he would need quite some time to decide on an outfit. He was a bit out of practice if he had to be honest. But nothing he couldn't pull off he just needed more time than back in the days.  
They wanted to meet up at Lazar's at ten, because Lazar had told them that he knew just the place and would introduce them to the staff as long as there were not too many people. Thus they needed to be a bit early for a typical club night. Damen didn't mind. 

After a shower, he dried himself off carelessly and strolled to his wardrobe. He didn't really like to wear underwear, it was just so constricting and thus he decided to forgo it. He started pulled out different outfits. The jeans first. He narrowed the choice down to a pale blue, ripped, loose fitting one and a snug, low cut, black one. Then he turned to the shirts he could wear and there it got very complicated.   
He decided to text Laurent, who always looked perfect. 

**'Help me! What should I wear today?'** He attached pictures of four different shirts and of the two jeans.   
Laurent replied almost immediately, _'What is your intention tonight?'_  
**'What do you mean?'** There was a short pause. _'_

 _Do you want to get laid or do you just want to have fun?'_  
Damen chocked on his own spit. He had almost forgotten how straight forward Laurent could be.  
**'I don't know?'**

He really wasn't sure. Did he really want a quick fuck now? Well, maybe, according to Auguste, it was the best course of action to just throw himself into the whole single life with all its advantages. That would include a harmless one-night stand with a beautiful person.

_'In that case, take the black jeans and the red shirt. Your chances of getting laid are exceptionally high and if you decide that you don't really want to, it isn't an outfit where people will throw themselves at you because they think they can easily get a quick fuck out of it.'_  
**'Now I am curious. What would be the option if I were certain I wanted to get laid?'**  
_'The black jeans with the white shirt.'_

Damen stared at the red shirt and then at the white one. The red one was looser, tight around his arms and shoulders but loose around his stomach. It had a V-neck, not too deeply cut, what couldn't be said about the white one. The white shirt was very tight, Damen knew that every single of his muscles could be seen through the fabric that appeared to be almost painted on. Also, the V-neck was much deeper, and the fabric was the tiniest bit translucent.

Well, Laurent definitively had a point. He put the white shirt away. He wouldn't need it tonight.  
**'Thank you. What are your plans tonight?'** He couldn't help himself. He needed to know what Laurent was doing. Otherwise he might imagine every single possible scenario.  
_'I am catching up with an old friend of mine. You don't know him. Ancel and I did our masters together.'_

Damen sighed with relief. It was only a catch-up with an old university friend. Nothing serious or even scandalous. He even thought, he remembered the name vaguely. Yes, that was good. Laurent would sit in a cozy restaurant or bar and chat with his friend from university days.  
**'Have fun then!'  
**_'Thank you.'_

He didn't dwell on the fact of how relieved he felt after that thought. It would do him no good.   
Laurent was his best friend, for fucks sake. He couldn't think about how jealous he got whenever Laurent told him that he was dating someone, he couldn't indulge himself with pictures of Laurent naked and begging whenever he masturbated-, and he really shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

He hurried to get ready and made his way out of his rooms to meet Nikandros down at the parking lot.   
Auguste and Nik both waited already, and Damen greeted them with an easy smile.

"Does anyone have the slightest idea where Lazar wants to take us today?"  
"Nope." Auguste popped the 'p' with a grin. "But it can't be worse than Jord's bachelor party. I thought I would fall asleep in the middle of it. So, Lazar gets his chance."   
He shrugged and Damen suppressed a shiver. Jord had married his teenage crush a year ago and his best man had organized the worst bachelor party in history of bachelor parties. Yes, Lazar could only improve their current score of good parties organized by a colleague of them.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. Let's go!" Lazar popped out of nowhere and Damen startled horribly. "Fuck, mate, warn a man, would you?"  
Lazar laughed. "And where would be the fun in that?"  
"You sound like Laurent," Nik muttered disapprovingly and Damen rolled his eyes, he absolutely did not. Lazar was on a level of annoying that Laurent couldn't ever hope to reach even if he gave his all.

"So, where are we going?" Auguste asked as soon as they sat in the car and Lazar drove them towards the club.  
"You will see." He winked at the rear-view mirror and Damen chuckled. "I don't think that's a good sign. Do you have the slightest idea what you are doing?"  
Lazar clucked with his tongue disapprovingly. "Obviously I know what I am doing. Please, Damianos. I am no beginner in the arts of organizing a fun night out."

Damen didn't doubt that in the slightest. He was just a bit worried if Lazar actually knew what the three of them understood under to word "fun".

As a result, he was only partly surprised when they reached their destination and entered the club to realize that is was obviously a gay club. Auguste looked around in obvious fascination. There was a couple making out against a wall and some people were already dancing. 

Nik gaped at Lazar in disbelief. "How… I mean when…?" he stuttered, and Lazar laughed.  
"How I realized that all of you were at least partly bisexual? Easy! Auguste sleeps around enough that even I caught on to the fact that at least every fifth person was a guy, you are so obviously pining after him that its almost depressing and Damianos is in love with Laurent since forever, not really hard to take notice."

Damen shook his head. "I love Laurent, but I am not IN love with him. I mean I wanted to marry Jokaste only eight months ago." He was not in love with Laurent, he was far beyond that stage. He loved Laurent more than any other person in his life and he knew he wouldn't be able to love another person as much as Laurent. It was not a simple being-in-love kind of situation. But he couldn't have him and thus he actually HAD wanted to marry Jokaste. Maybe it was for the best that she was pregnant with his brother's child and married to him now. It wouldn't have been fair to her if she always had to come second best.

The music was loud but not so loud that he had to scream in Lazars ear, the reason for that was most likely because the club was still empty for the most part. They were really awfully early but that just gave him the opportunity to argue his point.  
Nik hissed. "No! We don't mention that name here. I don't agree with Laurent often but it's for the best if we just stick to THE INCIDENT instead of using names. I proposition we stop treating them like humans and deny them the right to be named."

Damen rolled his eyes. He was still hung up on the fact that THE INCIDENT even happened, but he was here, wasn't he and that was enough of a sign that he got over her and also his brother's disloyalty.   
Lazar raised an eyebrow. "Even if we don't call the child by its name, pun intended, I don't think you were really serious about her. But I won't argue with you, we are here to have fun and I'd like to introduce you to Orlant."

Orlant was the bartender and naturally a very good friend of Lazar's. Lazar seemed to have good friends wherever he went. They all shook his hand and had a shouting conversation over the bar, which Orlant seemed to think very amusing. He grinned, threw an appreciative look Auguste's way and said, "As all of you are rather charming fellows, I will offer you the first drink of the night on the house."

Lazar smiled in obvious delight. "You are the best. I knew I needed to bring Auguste." He clapped their boss on the shoulder. Auguste raised an eyebrow. With 40 years of age he looked like the embodiment of a DILF. Damen grinned when he thought about it. Auguste was tall, muscled, very stylish and vain. He had the first streak of gray in his hair, but it really only helped underlining his distinguished handsomeness. He was a fit man and he knew it. And even if Damen disagreed with Lazar's assessment of his own situation, he knew that he was right about both of their friends. Auguste slept around rather free spirited and Nikandros pined after him since they were 20. 

If he really thought hard about all that, it might even make sense why Nik was so depressed all the time. He would be depressed too, if the love of his life slept with everyone but him. Poor Niki. He decided that his friend needed a hug. Nik, ever the indulgent one, patted him on the back and murmured something about how crazy Damen was. 

Auguste laughed and ordered their drinks beside them. Orlant grinned and Lazar shouted them how much he approved of them showing their feelings without restrain. Damen rolled his eyes but let Nik go. They spent a bit of time at the bar and chatted with Orlant until it got rather crowded, the night's rush starting. Then Lazar directed them over to some lounges, where they sat down and had another screaming conversation.

Damen was glad he worked in Sport Science, that trained the vocal cords rather well and while Lazar resumed to gesturing, he could still shout over the suddenly very loud music. "What are you looking for tonight?" Auguste asked them and Lazar shrugged and shouted, "A good time is all. I don't really intend of taking someone home. I still have hopes that Pallas or Laurent will be sympathetic to my cause and condescend to be my one and only until the day either of us dies." 

Nik sighed beside Damen. "I think I could use a bit of a distraction. How about you?"  
Auguste grinned. "Well, I like them tall, muscled, dark and handsome, I am sure I will find someone who matches the description." And now Damen knew that he didn't imagine the way Auguste's eyes lingered upon their friend. Nik, however, was oblivious and bumped his knee against Damen's as if in search of a bit of strength.

Damen took it was the sign it was and grinned brightly. "All of you know what I am looking for. No need to skit around the fact."  
Lazar leaned forward. "Tell me more." It was Nikandros who replied with his usual air of condemnation. "He needs to be blond and beautiful, that's that."  
Lazar's eyebrows shot up until they almost touched his hairline. It looked rather amusing. "Someone like Laurent in that case?"

Damen shrugged. "Sure, if Laurent weren't my best friend and I would meet him here, he would absolutely do it for me." He was self-reflected enough to know that it was very true. If he met Laurent in a gay club and didn't know him, he wouldn't be able to help himself. His best friend was beautiful beyond measure and Damen was superficial, all his partners, be it one-night stands or relationship partners, were beautiful, even his friends were handsome. He just appreciated beauty and preferred to surround himself with gorgeous people.

Lazar grinned like a maniac and downed the last of his drink. "I'll get us another round. The same again?"  
They all agreed, and Lazar went to the bar. Auguste took that opportunity to scoot closer to Nik, he placed one hand on his shoulder and leaned in closely to whisper something in Nikandros' ear. It made the other man gasp and jerk back. "Wh… what?"  
Damen chuckled. Yeah, it seemed as if Auguste finally took action. He was relieved. That went on for long enough. 

"Sorry Damianos, I am trying to proposition Nikandros here, would it bother you an awful lot if you went to check up on Lazar if he needed help?" Auguste shouted over the head of their shared friend who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Damen grinned, shook his head and stood up. "Not at all, have fun you two but if you decide you want to get rid of all the sexual tension between the two of you that built up over the recent years, please do us all a favor and call a taxi or an uber to get you home. I don't want to see two of my best friends dry humping here on the lounge."  
Nik squeaked and threw him a look that was a little bit panicked. Damen grinned, patted his shoulder and went after Lazar. The other man stood at the bar, apparently waiting for their drinks. 

"What are you doing here?" Lazar had to lean in closely to ask, Damen could feel his breath against his ear.  
"I was banned from the lounge because Auguste is propositioning Nik." That made the other man laugh. "High time if you ask me. It was almost painful to watch how they danced around each other. I mean, yes, Auguste takes home women much more often than he takes home men, but it isn't unheard of and Nikandros is a handsome guy."

Damen nodded and turned around to lean his back against the bar and look towards the dance floor. There were a lot of people there, but his eyes caught on a blond head and held. The man moved like sin personified and Damen felt his mouth dry out. Fuck. He blinked. His view of the man was suddenly obscured by another body and he didn't like it at all. He needed to know if he was hallucinating.

Lazar pressed a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and raised an eyebrow. "What has you looking as if you're ready to faint any moment?"  
Damen tore his gaze from the dance floor. "There is a man."  
"Yes, Damianos, we are in a gay club. There are rather a lot of men." Lazar looked at him confusedly. If Damen weren't still so out of it, he would have laughed.

"No, I mean there is a man I need to fuck if I didn't just imagine things."   
Understanding downed on Lazar's features. "Oh… OH! Good news! Show me! Who is it? No, let me guess!" He scanned the crowd, but the man was still out of view. Damen could only see his blond head. Lazar tilted his head to the side.

"The blond one? There? Together with the redhead?"  
Damen followed his gaze and he saw that the companion of the blond, mouthwatering specimen of man was indeed a redhead. Who looked damn hot to be honest. He was tall, slender and moved with sinful purpose. His long, red curls tumbled over his back down to his hips and his face was androgynous and perfectly symmetrical. He was indeed gorgeous, but Damen only had eyes for his blond friend, who was just as tall and slender.

He only saw his backside but if his hardening member was anything to go by, Damen wouldn't even need to see his frontside. He was like in a trance and Lazar laughed beside him. "I think you just chose one of the two most wanted guys of tonight's game as your chosen one-nightstand. Look at them and look at how everybody else looks at them. You certainly don't make your life easy."

The blond man had a perfect, round ass and those pants… did he seriously wear leather pants? Fucking hell. Damen felt his brain short-circuit. The blond incarnation of temptation wore skin-tight leather pants, knee high boots and a translucent shirt. This had to be a parallel universe. It just wasn't possible that this man existed. He moved like sex on two legs, the way he danced with the redhead turned heads left and right. The redhead said something to him that made him laugh, throw his head back and grind his hips closer to his friend. They were like fire and all the men around them took notice.

Lazar had to drag Damen back to the lounge where, to their surprise, Auguste and Nik still sat.   
"What are you still doing here?" Damen shouted and Auguste grinned.  
"We decided we would like to start with a proper date first. We can do things in the right order if we want to and waiting some more just helps build the anticipation."   
Nik made a face but agreed, nonetheless.

Then he caught on to the look on Damen's face. "What? Seriously?" his voice sounded flat and Damen dragged one hand through his hair. "Don't judge me. He is just…"  
"Hot as hell! Fuck I never saw two guys as hot as them." Lazar gestured to the dance floor and seriously, they had an even better view of the slightly raised vantage point of their lounge. The two men danced with each other and they did so expertly. Whoever approached them couldn't really keep up with them and Damen almost laughed. Guys these days… they didn't put enough effort in their fitness training, only lifting weights didn't do them any good if they wanted to dance with a man like that. 

He was in a state of continuous half-arousal while he watched them and seriously, the world could have ended right then, and he wouldn't have taken note of it. It needed a hard kick against his shin from Nik that he ripped his gaze away. "Damen, are you sure?"

He thought about it. Was he sure? It wasn't even important right now. Because the desire thrummed closely under his skin, every nerve ending was alight with want and he was sure he couldn't resist temptation even if he wanted to. He only nodded and looked back at the man while he gulped down his whiskey.   
Lazar grinned so broadly Damen was afraid his face would split in two when Damen stood. "Wait, take me with you. Sexy redhead will need a new dancing partner if I judge the look in your eyes correctly."

He scrambled to follow. Damen only laughed. "No worries. I am waiting for you. Are you sure you can handle someone like redhead?"  
"Damianos. Who do you take me for? I never skip my daily jog." Lazar still grinned and they left behind an amused Auguste and a desperate but resigned Nik. Their way over to the two was really easier than Damen would have thought. It might have been because he posed an intimidating figure, he was taller than most other people right there and he certainly was broader than the typical man. It had its advantages.

However, now was not the time to think about why he made his way over so easily. The why was very secondary to the fact that he now stood directly behind the blond man. He watched him for a second, and that second caused his prick to throb almost painfully in his jeans and then he put one hand on a slender hip and slotted their bodies together. Fucking fuck, this was heaven. The man felt perfect against him. Every curve and ridge of his body found its counterpart in Damen's and their movements synchronized almost immediately to a perfect dance. 

"Well, that's a surprise. Finally, somebody who knows his moves," the man drawled. Even shouting his voice conveyed the posh way of speaking and Damen felt a sudden desire to talk to Laurent. But then he pushed the thoughts of his best friend away. That was not the time or place to dwell on such things.   
"I make a point of never leaving my partners wanting," Damen replied and for a second the body against him froze, but then the man was moving again, and a laugh sounded in the air for a second before it was drowned out by the beat.  
"Yes, I am realizing just how true that is. You were even thoughtful enough to bring a partner for my friend. Is he as talented as you?"

Damen grinned. That was a promising start. He looked up to see Lazar behind the redhead, who had dropped his head on his shoulder, exposing the long, pale column of his throat. Lazar's gaze, however, was fixated on the blond man and his expression was unreadable. He looked almost shocked, but also amused. It was confusing and Damen didn't pretend to understand his friend, so he turned all of his attention back to the man in his arms. 

"I think you are overestimating the pureness of my intentions. I brought him because I'd like to have all of your focus directed towards me and that's a lot easier if you know that your friend is in good hands."  
"Yes, that much is true." The man sneaked one hand up to Damen's hair and dragged his fingers through his curls.

He pressed his ass back and Damen almost groaned when he felt the pressure on his hard cock. He couldn't remember the last time he was that aroused. And that all while dancing with a stranger. It should have been impossible. Normally, he took more pleasure from getting intimate with people he already knew. He needed the emotional connection to be able to let go completely. But that didn't mean that he didn't fuck strangers, it just was never as satisfying as making love to someone he genuinely cared about. But this man in his arms seemed to be the exception to the rule that had applied to Damen all his life. 

He placed his other hand on the man's other hip and pulled him even closer, away from the redhead, but that didn't seem to bother either of them. They danced for a long time and then Damen felt how one hand of his partner sneaked up his thigh. He couldn't suppress the groan this time. In response, he slipped one thumb under the translucent shirt of the blond man. The skin contact was almost shocking in how good it felt. This single, little point of contact was making his head spin. The skin under his thumb was warm, a bit sweaty and flawless. It sent an electrifying pulse up his arms and then straight to his groin.

Damn it, what was it about this man that made him so utterly helpless? He just needed to get more skin contact. He would find out whatever was so alluring about him. When he put his whole hand on the bare hip of his dancing partner, just above the seam of his leather pants, he needed to bite his lips to keep from moaning. Gods, that was just incredible.

His partner trailed his hand up and back, shoved it in the back pocket of Damen's jeans and pulled him closer until his groin was flush with the incredible ass of the blond. He gasped, directly into one ear and felt the man shudder. This was better than most of the foreplay he ever had with any of his partners. Good lord, he was about to lose the last of his braincells right here on the dance floor over a man he hadn't even saw the face or knew the name of. He wasn't going to turn him around because they fit together so perfectly like that, so he did the next best thing. He bowed his head and asked, "Please, what's your name?"

The man tilted his head, as if to give Damen more access to his neck and he took it for the invitation it was. He pressed his lips lightly against the pale skin, felt the pulse flutter underneath. It was a heady feeling. The man tasted just as good as he looked, and Damen couldn't resist dragging his lips a bit higher until they rested on the cut bone of his jaw.   
This time he didn't only feel the shudder but also the gasp from where his lips were pressed against the sharp bone.  
"Well, I think it's for the best if you don't know my name."

That was disappointing. Damen wanted to know the name enough to beg. "Please. I prefer knowing the name of the person who captivated me so utterly."  
The man laughed. "I didn't do anything. You let yourself be captivated rather easily, don't you? And by the way, I am not about to just abandon my friend here. We actually came here to relive our wild university days. And just because back then we went home with strangers on the regular doesn't mean I plan on doing so now." 

That was such a Laurent-thing to say, he almost laughed. Why he thought about his best friend now was unexplainable, so Damen pushed the thought firmly from his mind. But he couldn't deny the fact that the blond hair before him looked to be the exact same shade of golden blond that Laurent had. Damen looked up, he needed a distraction, and saw that the redhead had turned in Lazar's arms and the two of them were now rather handsy with each other and ground their hips together in a very dirty imitation of sex. It looked damn hot, but it was nothing compared to the man before him.

"Why not? What keeps you?"  
"For all I know you could be one of my students. I am not back a long time and I certainly don't remember all of my students since the term started only some weeks ago. I refuse to take the risk of sleeping with a student." 

This caused Damen to pause. It was true. And how come he had never thought about that before? Gods, he was lucky it never had happened to him. He had never even wasted one thought about his students when he was going out. His gaze fell onto the lounges. There was an empty one and he smirked. He put his lips directly against one ear of his dancing partner and said, "You don't need to worry, I a professor myself. And your friend looks rather busy, if I may say so. Wouldn't you allow me to buy you a drink before you decide right away that I am not worth your time? We could sit down in one of the seats up there and you tell me a bit about what you are teaching."

He looked up towards the lounges, nudged the face of his partner until he was looking in the right direction and caught Auguste's eye in the process. His friend looked horrified and shocked, and that, in combination with the sudden stillness of the body before him, caused him to grab the man by his shoulders and turn him around.  
He was overwhelmingly beautiful, gorgeous beyond words and heart-breakingly familiar.

Damen felt how his heart stopped beating. Before him stood none other but Laurent himself. He was looking up to him with an unreadable expression and the only thing Damen could think about was how kissable his lips looked right here in the dim light of the club. The shadows danced over his unbelievably handsome face and Damen reached out to trace one sharp cheekbone with his fingers. He couldn't believe that this was really Laurent before him. 

The rational part of his brain shouted at him that all of it made sense. The arousal, the immediate want and desire, his incredibly strong reaction, the thoughts of Laurent that had crossed his mind repeatedly; it all fit together under the circumstance that it actually was Laurent who had fit so perfectly in his arms and turned him on more than he could ever remember being turned on. He was so utterly shocked that he didn't even protest when Laurent took his arm and dragged him away from the dance floor where the music was the loudest. He stirred them towards the garderobe, and Damen just followed his lead.

"Now then, I actually wanted to avoid this situation. I had hoped I could slip away from you and you would never be any wiser about the stranger you met in a gay club," Laurent remarked when they could talk at a normal volume.

Here the light was brighter. No shadows or colored lights painted Laurent's skin to something otherworldly and yet, he did look as if he wasn't real. The flush on his cheeks in combination with his pink lips caused Damen to think about some kind of creature that lured people in until they couldn't go back ever again. He looked just as sexy as a person could ever hope for and Damen wasn't sure he could string two words together.

He stared at the black, knee-high boots that hugged Laurent's shapely calves and the black leather trousers and asked himself how he never realized how good Laurent would look in leather. And then there was the shirt. The damn translucent shirt that allowed Damen to see the shadow of a pink nipple through it. It was a soft blue, or maybe lavender? He wasn't sure and honestly, he didn't care. He could just think about how he would love to close his mouth over the nub and suck it through the fabric until he left a damp patch and the nipple hard. Slowly he dragged his eyes up to Laurent's face in the hopes of banning the lewd pictures but then he was confronted with the mussed, golden hair of his best friend and the sharp jaw he had had his lips against not even ten minutes ago, not even mentioning the pale, exposed neck, where he had felt the pulse flutter under his mouth. The desire that flooded him almost brought him to his knees. 

"Damn it," he couldn't help but swear, he helplessly rubbed one hand over his face. This had to be a dream. He had to be hallucinating and his sick brain provided him with just what he always wanted to see, but denied himself for just as long.   
Something in Laurent's face hardened and that was not what Damen wanted to see right then. He hurried to say something else. "You knew it was me."

A variation of different expressions flickered over Laurent's face at that. Guilt, sorrow, anger and disappointment until it settled on sarcasm. No good sign.  
"Yes, Damianos. I knew it was you, because unlike you I am not dense. I knew it was you as soon as I saw Lazar." Laurent sounded scathing and Damen would have flinched away, if his brain hadn't caught onto the simple fact that Laurent had known all along and hadn't pulled away even once.

"Then why didn't you tell me who you were? Why didn't you pull away the moment you saw Lazar and why the ever-loving fuck did you let me touch you?" He had taken a step closer and Laurent looked up to him with blazing eyes.

"Because, you idiot, I wanted you to touch me. I thought I could indulge for a little while, before I would leave you behind frustrated and questioning who I was without ever having the chance of seeing me again." Laurent didn't shout but his angry whisper wasn't any less intimidating and Damen froze.  
"What?" His brain wasn't capable of producing more. Laurent laughed, but it was no happy sound. It was scathing, self-depreciating and full of disdain.

"In contrast to what you might think, Damianos, I do have feelings and I can even fall in love. In fact, I love you so damn much that I let my heart get broken over and over again before I stay away from you. I watch you chose people that share a lot of my character traits and could all be my double, except that they don't love you as much as I do and then I stand at the sideline and watch you get your heart broken by them and think, why is it never me? And whenever I think that I can't do it anymore, I come to the realization that it would be even worse if I pulled away from you because you, you utter oaf, have had my heart since I can remember and if I would walk away from you I don't think I could do more than just existing. And that is the whole reason I let you touch me, because I wanted you to touch me for the last fifteen years." Laurent said all that in a leveled voice, his face was blank, and he didn't move a muscle. Damen felt overwhelmed and very aroused. He was unsure how to proceed from here on.

"You love me?" His voice sounded chocked up and Laurent sighed and averted his gaze. "Yes, I do."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Damen needed to know.  
"Because like this I could at least have your friendship. I knew that you would be too noble for being best friends with me if you knew I was in love with you. You wouldn't have shared your worries with me and that would have been even worse than watching you fall in love again and again and asking myself what I did wrong to never have your affections."

Damen couldn't help himself, he grabbed Laurent and pulled him to his chest.  
"Gods, Laurent. You should have told me. I would never have thought you to be such an utter idiot." He felt his best friend's hands grab the back of his shirt and clinging to him. Laurent was so warm, and he smelled so good and Damen just thought about what an utter idiot he had been. Laurent's body fit against his as if they were made for each other and when Damen hooked his chin over Laurent's head and stared at a spot behind him, he knew what he had to do.

He pulled back an inch and tilted Laurent's chin up. The blue eyes that looked back at him were the same shade he searched for in every single person he chose to date. The sharp cheekbones were the perfect angle he looked for in the face of all his lovers. The plush, pink lips had the exact fullness he hoped for with each kiss he bestowed on another human being. Gods, was he an idiot.

Jokaste's eyes had been a bit too pale, her cheekbones a bit too soft, her lips a bit too full. Lykaios' eyes had been a bit too dark, her whole face too soft and her hair had been too dark. And then there were all the others. If he only had known sooner how Laurent felt, they could have done all the sexy stuff too, because the relationship stuff came easily to them. 

He buried one hand in the golden waves and then lowered his lips. Laurent honest to god whimpered. "Please, Damianos, don't do it, if you don't mean it. Please." He sounded so helpless, as if he would break if Damen made one wrong move but he needn't have worried because Damen loved him more than his own life anyway.

He brushed his lips over the trembling mouth of his best friend in a featherlight kiss. Laurent's whole body shook slightly, it felt just as good as Damen had always imagined. He searched Laurent's face for a sign of discomfort or unwillingness but there was only helpless want and disbelief and that was enough for Damen to continue. He lowered his head again and pressed his lips a bit more firmly against Laurent's. The man gasped, as if he couldn't quite believe that this was really happening and then he raised one hand to Damen's head and pulled him closer. Their mouth came together in an explosion of passion and suppressed frustration, and Laurent bit Damen's bottom lip while Damen was sure his own grip in the blond strands was now turning painful. 

Damen refrained from deepening the kiss and pulled back with a gasp. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop kissing Laurent, if either of them involved their tongue. Laurent stared up to him a bit dazed and Damen loosened his grip in the blond hair to tenderly stroke it behind one ear. "I think we are the biggest idiots on the planet. We could have done that years ago."  
"I think it's rather good timing now, don't you? I am back from Arles and you are in no relationship. We are free to kiss as much as we want," Laurent remarked, his blue eyes searched Damen's face. Almost as if he was afraid that he would turn the kiss into a joke and leave him standing there.

"You are right. But that shouldn't surprise me, you are always right." Damen smiled and kissed the top of Laurent's head. "I think we should go and look for your friend and brother and then we could take our leave, what do you think?"  
"That sound like a very good plan."

"You have to tell me about your university days and your visits to the clubs of Marlas and Arles."  
Laurent threw his head back and laughed. "Are you sure you want to know that? I was not as innocent as you always wanted to believe."  
Damen watched him from the corners of his eyes and grinned. "If you always wore leather and shirts like that, I am pretty sure I want to know. And these boots. Seriously, I think my brain is still not fully functional." Laurent turned his head to look at him and smiled softly. "Don't worry, I won't let you do something stupid." Then they reached the lounge and a gaping Nikandros and shell-shocked Auguste. 

"I wasn't imagining things," Auguste sounded so disbelieving that Laurent patted his shoulder. "No. You weren't. Sorry big bro. I never thought you would be here."  
"It's okay. I just need some time to process all of this. Did you two talk?" Auguste looked between them with a serious expression on his face.  
"We did. And we just wanted to inform you that we are going home." Damen smiled and took Laurent's hand in his. Nik rolled his eyes and shouted, "Finally. I really thought I would grow bald because of you two. Have fun." Laurent grinned and tugged Damen behind him back to the dance floor where he said his goodbyes to Ancel, who looked more than happy dancing some more with Lazar. Damen gestured towards his friend that they would have to talk about this incident later on and Lazar only shrugged his shoulders with a grin and shooed them away.

They took a taxi back to the campus and Damen couldn't stop touching Laurent. He brushed their fingers together, slung an arm around his shoulder and kissed his hair. When they finally stood before their apartment doors, there was a moment of electrifying tension in the air. "Talk now or talk tomorrow?" Damen had to ball his hands to fists to stop from reaching out towards Laurent and ravish his mouth right there and then. He needed his full concentration to ask the question and Laurent was casually lounging against the wall, as if he was absolutely unaffected by the situation.

"I need to know only one thing, Damen. Are you toying with me?"  
Damen took two strides towards him, the urge to show him how much he was NOT toying with Laurent flooding every part of his brain. Including his impulse control. He crashed their mouths together and held him close as if he was made out of glass. When he pulled back, he could see how scared his best friend was.  
"Don't", said Laurent, "toy with me. I – have not the means to defend against this."

And Damen knew in that moment, that he needed to make clear how much he actually wanted Laurent and how much he loved him. "Laurent, I love you more than anyone else in my life, I love you more than my own life and I would do anything for you. I swear I am not toying with your feelings and I will be by your side for as long as you let me stay there." He pressed their foreheads together and for a moment they breathed the same air until Laurent pulled back and walked towards his own apartment.

"Very well", he said. Damen felt the anxiety rise within him, had he said the wrong thing?  
"Are you coming? I think you should fuck me now, I waited for years for that moment and the rest of this conversation can be held tomorrow." Laurent threw a challenging look over his shoulder and Damen felt another wave of heat surge through him. His eyes dropped automatically to Laurent's very shapely, pert behind that was clad in these leather trousers. It was almost comical how fast he followed Laurent into his apartment and then further into the bedroom. 

Once there he hesitated. He knew what he wanted but this was Laurent. This was no stranger and it was no one he had only shared a few dates with before getting them into bed. This was Laurent who he knew for more than 20 years and who was his best friend and who he never wanted to hurt ever. He obviously had done enough of that without even being aware of it and now was the time to stop with it.

Laurent, however, didn't seem to have the same inhibitions. He grabbed Damen by the front of his shirt and kissed him desperately. For the first time Damen felt his tongue drag over his bottom lip and he readily opened his mouth to welcome Laurent's tongue inside. He couldn't suppress a moan when he tasted him. It was like an explosion and Damen could taste alcohol and something so inherently Laurent that he knew he would never get enough of it.

His head swam with the overwhelming emotions and he was so out of it, that he needed a moment after they broke apart. He needed to ask a question, but it was so hard to think. Laurent stood there before him in his bedroom and he was about to – yes! There was the question. "Can I… do you want… are you sure?" he stuttered, he never stuttered but this was Laurent. 

"Fuck me, Damen. Please." The words almost didn't register in Damen's mind because Laurent looked utterly debauched and very sensuous. "Fuck me now."  
He was upon him before he even registered that he had given his brain the order to move. He pulled Laurent's shirt over his head and Laurent tugged his up and over his head too. He didn't hesitate, his hands went to Damen's jeans immediately and he opened the button and fly and shoved them down his legs. Damen toed off his shoes, socks and stepped out of his jeans to see Laurent staring at him. 

"You go commando." He sounded strangled; his gaze focused on Damen's erection. He was almost wide eyed. His tongue flickered out onto his bottom lip and Damen couldn't help the little smirk pulling at his lips. He had no reason to be self-conscious and he knew it.   
"Yes, I find underwear rather constricting."   
Laurent was still staring at his cock and replied, "I am sure you do."

Damen chuckled and advanced on him again. He pulled Laurent close by his belt loops and kissed him again. The feeling of his naked skin was intoxicating. He walked him to the bed and when Laurent dropped onto the mattress he went to his knees and pulled first one and then the second boot off. Laurent grinned down at him. "This suits you unexpectedly well."  
"What? Kneeling naked in your bedroom?" Damen asked with a teasing voice and Laurent grinned broader. "Yes."  
"I agree. I think I could get used to it." Then he proceeded with opening Laurent's trousers and pulling them down his legs. When Laurent was finally in only his tight black briefs, Damen climbed over him again. 

"Fuck. I wanted this for so long and I thought I could never ever have it." He pressed the words to the pale column of Laurent's neck while he let his hands roam possessively over the perfectly sculptured body beneath him. He latched a mouth on a nipple like he had been dying to do since he had laid eyes on Laurent in this damn shirt. Laurent groaned and pulled him up into another kiss. They battled for dominance.

"Being inside of me?" Laurent asked, his voice was as silky as ever and Damen moaned at the image his words provoked. "Yes." He couldn't resist sucking at Laurent's pulse point. This was already better than most of the sex he had had up until now.   
"Burying yourself to the hilt and coming inside of me?" Laurent's voice sounded steadier than it should considering their situation.  
"Gods, yes." Damen pressed their groins together and he felt Laurent's erection through the thin material of his briefs. 

This man would kill him, that much was clear. If it wasn't from desire it would be from sheer desperation. "Take off my underwear and fuck me."  
Damen complied immediately. He wanted to see Laurent naked before him. 

His heart stopped beating when he finally laid eyes on the naked body of his best friend, and now, lover. Laurent was all sleek muscles and pale skin. He was slender and so very gorgeous, Damen's brain shut down almost completely. His cock was lying hard and flushed on his abdomen, his nipples were the most perfect pink he had ever seen, and his thighs were strong and lean. He just stared for a moment.

"If you won't do it, I will do it myself," Laurent threatened and Damen actually believed him. He didn't waste any more time; he could take Laurent apart later on.  
"Where is the lube?" His voice was hoarse. He realized that his fingers were shaking when Laurent pressed a bottle into his hand. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and found Laurent's entrance, but before he breached him, he again lowered his head for a kiss. He kept it gentle and then he circled Laurent's rim carefully. 

"Yes, please," Laurent whispered, clenching one hand in Damen's curls and the other in the bed sheets. Damen sucked his left nipple inside his mouth as he finally breached his rim and Laurent moaned loud and uninhibited. He pushed forward and Laurent gasped. " _Yes_ , there. Right there." He had obviously found his prostate. Damen smiled happily while he concentrated on opening Laurent up for a second finger. He was so tight and hot, he needed all of his still functioning brain parts to focus on being gentle.

His second finger soon joined the first and he started scissoring them. Laurent pulled him up again and peppered his face with kisses. "Go on, I won't break. I can take whatever you give me."  
Damen smiled. "I know. But I want to admire you properly. I don't intend to hurry to a finish line that doesn't exist."  
Laurent groaned. "Damen, please stop teasing. That's not fair. I want to feel you inside me. Preferably yesterday. Goodness, it will feel so good."

It would and Damen knew it, his erection was begging for friction and he wanted Laurent so badly that he was afraid of losing his mind. So, he complied and added another finger. He stretched them in the tight channel, still looking for any sign of discomfort on Laurent's face. But there was only uninhibited pleasure and desire. The blond man squirmed beneath him, gasping and panting. It was hypnotizing to watch, and Damen made sure to hit Laurent's prostate with every push inside his body just to see the reaction on his face. It was incredible and when Laurent declared himself ready, Damen believed him. 

" _Fuck_ , Damen. Fuck me. Gods, _please_ , just fuck me already. I need to feel you."   
He pulled his fingers out, bent down to his jeans, got a condom out and rolled it over his cock before spreading more lube over his length. Laurent watched him with glazed over eyes, he looked almost dazzled, but his pupils were blown wide and he looked at Damen's erection with so much desire, it made his blood boil. 

"I knew your cock would be enormous. Everything about you has to be perfect, doesn't it?" Laurent remarked then and Damen chuckled, slightly nervous all of a sudden. "If I had to decide who of us was perfect it would be you not me. You are gorgeous like this. You are always so beautiful but right now, you are bloody perfect. I need to look at you."  
Laurent looked up at him, a slow smile on his lips. "Go on then."

"I… It could be that I might not last very long. Just… well, looking at you and being able to touch you, I think it could be over rather fast." He never had problems with pleasing his partners, his stamina had never been low. But Laurent spread beneath him like a feast, all his for the taking, was too much for him. He was afraid that he would come prematurely like a teenager after only a few thrusts.

"Damianos, there is no need to be nervous. It's me." Laurent looked at him, his expression so open and caring and loving and… "That's just the problem, isn't it? I wanted this for so long it's killing me to know I can have it now."  
"Relax. Everything will be fine." 

He knew Laurent was right and he also knew that he would be satisfying his partner's needs one way or another. He just didn't want to hurt him or disappoint him or… He needed to stop thinking. He took himself in hand and liked his cock up with Laurent's entrance, then he pushed in the first inch. Laurent was so tight and hot, he thought he might go crazy. But he kept his slow pace and his eyes locked onto Laurent's, only waiting for any sign of discomfort. There was none, the blue depths stayed clear and when he was fully sheeted inside Laurent, he just held himself still. He buried his face in the pale neck.

" _Laurent_. Gods, this feels incredible."  
"Damen, please, move." He complied, how could he not? He pulled back only by a few inches and sank back in. The friction was almost too much for him, but he clenched his teeth and tried to hold back from pounding into the love of his life like some animal. 

He kept a slow, steady pace until Laurent arched up beneath him.  
"Faster, Damen, harder," he gasped. He couldn't resist. He intertwined his fingers with Laurent's and pressed them beside the blond head onto the mattress. The connection between them sparkling. 

" _Yes_ , there. Just right there," Laurent moaned when Damen shifted the angle just the slightest bit.   
"There? Is that what you want, love?" Damen knew he was almost growling, his voice deep and low but Laurent just gasped again and cried out when he hit his prostate again. " _Yes_ , exactly what I want. _Fuck_. I can feel you so deep inside of me."

Damen picked his speed up, hitting Laurent's prostate dead on with each thrust. The expression of absolute pleasure on his lover's face was perfect and so very beautiful he couldn't look away.  
Laurent ripped his eyes open and stared in his face with something akin to disbelief.  
"I… Damen… I'm going to…" he moaned deep and long and then he was shuddering against Damen, his channel tightening around his cock, clenching and unclenching while he pulsated his release onto his stomach.  
It was the hottest thing Damen ever had the pleasure of witnessing and he only needed four more thrusts before he felt his own release sweep over him and pulling him under. 

After, he was panting and gasping for breath and he needed all of his so-called fitness to not just collapse on top of Laurent but roll over, discharge of the condom and pulling Laurent flush against him.   
"Fuck. That was amazing, you were amazing."   
Laurent chuckled in response and pressed a kiss to his pectoral. "The last time I came untouched was a long time ago. Nobody exaggerated when they talked about your sexual prowess." Damen could only huff out a laugh and press a lingering kiss to Laurent's now swollen lips. 

"I love you, you know," he whispered, and Laurent stared up at him.   
"I love you too. Took you long enough to realize." The blond stated teasingly and drew patterns onto his naked torso.  
He would get to have that until Laurent either didn't want him anymore or death do them apart.   
What a lucky bastard he was.


End file.
